A Adventure to end like a Anastasia story
by Moonlight The Legendary Star
Summary: Kagome the princess falls,hits her head,and loses her memory.She moves out of the orphanage where she grew up,and goes to St.Sakua.There she meets a grownup Inuyasha,and his friend,Miroku who are looking for a girl simler to the princesse.they clam her...
1. The dream and the new life

A tragedy/Adventure to end like a Anastasia story  
  
I own noting but Zejune,Zijay,Zejuly and Dearum.I draw them too.i might post the drawings up on my web I'm going to make.I know that it is alot of friends but it will be interesting!I'm going to make Kagome's name to Kay(hope I'm not stealing other peoples name.If I am Gomen and can i use them?)since Kagome lost her memory for those who didn't see the movie.but in someway it is totally different.  
  
Plot:The only surviving child(Kagome) of the Japan Royal Family hooks up with two con men Inuyasha,Miroku and a friends they meet(Sango,Kaila,Zejune,Zijay,Zejuly,Dearum,Sassomuro and Rin )on the way gos on a Adventure to get to what seems to be Kay's(Kagome's) past. while the awaken Kikyou seeks her revenge.  
  
Longer plot:Kagome falls, hits her head, and loses her memory. She moves out of the orphanage where she grew up, and goes to St. Sakua with her puppy Shippo.There she meets a grown-up Inuyasha, and his friend, Miroku, who are holding auditions, for an Kagome's to fool the empress, and get a lot of money. They choose Kay, and take her to China. Kikyou, who has died, uses minions to try and kill Kay for stealing Inuyasha's heart, failing twice. During the course of all these events, Inuyasha and Kagome falls in love.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 1 The dream and the new life.   
  
(1876)  
  
The sky was a purple with cloaks of black.The queen(Keade) sensing that evil is here got everyone in the Loyal family to go to the train station.They all got there successfully with the help from a young kitchen will long sliver hair,((we all might know who he is.))((for those of u who didn't see the movie that's when Anastasia lost her ....something(((i might be wrong grrrr mess hair trying to remember))).))but in progress the young princess lost a shard of a jewel around her neck.but when they got to the train station disaster stacked.The young princess failed to get on the train(because the train was already moving).The prince and princess(not the young one)jumped out of the train to save there daughter leaving the queen alone to go to somewhere safe.Which by chance was China.The prince and princess protected their daughter but in progress died.Which leaves the young princess all alone.She then falls and her head hits a rock.She was surround by complete darkness.  
  
(10 years later 1886)  
  
A young girl Kay was having that dream(the real thing that happened in 1876)woke up in sweat.   
  
"I've been having that dream for 10 years.What could it mean?"asked Kay to no one in person.  
  
Diiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg diiiiiiing diiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg diiiiiiing  
  
That was the wake up bell.  
  
Kay got up and went straight to the bathroom.Luckily she had a closet in her bathroom.(O.o weird i no ).Once she came out wearing black baggy pants and a baggy red shirt.Today was the day when Kay is old enough to live by herself so she is leaving in the afternoon.  
  
Kay walked downstairs but just before she got to the last step someone called out "Yo!Kay."  
  
_Oh no.Don't let it be that person!_ "Hi Hojo."Kay put on a fake smile._Sure he's nice,but he is too nice to me and not my type. _"Bye got to run"she ran down the stairs._That was close.What tim- oh my gosh i have 60 seconds to get to the dining table before morning announcements_.(that is when the elder of the orphanage says what everyones going to do today.)Kay hurried to sit on the table beside her best friend Amy and her other friends.  
  
"You're almost late!"said Ami.  
  
"How is everyone doing?"asked the elder.  
  
"Good Ms.Forsite!"yelled everyone excitedly.  
  
"Good.Do you know what day it is?"asked Ms.Forsite.  
  
"It's the day when the 17 years old kids leave the orphanage to live by themselves!"yelled the 17 year old kids.  
  
"Right.So today's breakfast is the most grand breakfast in the year.So let us eat."everyone ate in peace.  
  
They cleaned the plate when there done.and the 17 year olds goes to pack.  
  
"See you downstairs Kay."said Ami.  
  
"See ya"answered Kay.Kay got packed fast because she don't own too much stuff.She walked downstairs._Well no ones downstairs.Might as well grab a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
_"Hi,um...Ms.Kiki.can i have a cup of hot chocolate please?"she asked  
  
"Of course.Go ahead."answered Ms.Kiki with a big smile.  
  
"Thank you"said Kay as she grabbed a cup of hot chocolate.After a few hours everyone came running down and got hot chocolate.Not long after that it was time for the old kids to live.The old kids got out side.

"We're all going to miss you guys,"cried everyone there.

"Wait Amy!"said Kay as Amy Begin to leave."and you too guys.

"Why?"they all asked.

"I need to tell you guys something!"and then she sang.

"May the road rise up to meet you.

May the wind be always at you're back

May the sunshine warm up on you're face

And the rains fall soft upon you're Fields.

Until me meet again my friend,

Until we meet again.

May god hold you in the Palm of his hand.

"Until we meet again my friend.

Until we meet again.

May god hold you in the Palm of his hand."sang her friends.

"I am sooooo going to miss you guys"cried Kay.

"As too"cried the girls."

"Until we meet again my friend.bye bye"sang everyone.

_good bye my friends goodbye_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I'll leave you guys there.

The song was part of blessing

plz R&R.

Until next time bye bye


	2. Auditions

Wow 2 chapters in one day

..................... means holding note

For the lyrics i have to write it in hand so this is a long fic for me.

PLZ R&R

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kay walked and walked but than about 10 hours of walking she collapsed.No i can't stop!No way.I'm going to sing.It takes my mind off walking.

"Some days

I start off draggin' my feet

Some days I want to fly

Some days

It all makes sense to me

Some days

I just don't want to know why  
  
Hey,

hey-

I'm not giving up, no

Gonna stand up and shout it

Oh oh oh

No way I'm not slackin off or backing out or

Cracking up with dougt

I'm workin' it out out

I'm workin' it out  
  
Sometimes I'm just surrounded by friends

Sometimes we've never met

Sometimes I pray

For something I need"

"Did u hear that?"asked a low voice.

"But hey,"

"Of course not!You know that.what sound is it?"asked(and answered)another low voice.

"You never know what you're gonna get and

Hey, hey-

I'm not giving up, no

Gonna stand up and shout it

Oh oh oh"

"Ummm.......Inuyasha???"asked a low voice

"No way I'm not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with dougt

I'm workin' it out out"

"It's beautiful"said the 1st men

"I'm workin' it out

It's hard enough to be what you are

Harder to be what you're not

It's hard to know what you need to get

Harder to know what you've got

Hey, hey-

I'm not giving up, no

Gonna stand up and shout it

Oh oh oh no way

I'm not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with dougt

I'm workin' it out out

I'm workin' it out

Hey, hey

I'm not giving up, no

Gonna stand up and shout it

Oh oh oh

No way I'm not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with dougt

I'm workin' it out

I'm workin' it out"

As the men came closer Kay got knocked unconscious.

"Oh great.she's unconscious"said the first men.

"Let's carry her home Inuyasha"the second men said.

"Feh,whatever."said Inuyasha.Inuyasha carried Kay to their home.Few hours later.

"Ahhhhh!Where am I?"asked Kay.

"Finally you're awake.You at my house."said a men

"Wh--who are you?"asked Kay backing up.

"Don't be afraid of me.I'm Inuyasha.You?"answered (and asked)Inuyasha.

"I--I'm Kay"Kay answered.

"K?"asked Inuyasha

"No.K-A-Y.Kay."aswered Kay.

"Oh.You can go now if you want."inuyasha said

"O-Okay"said Kay still afraid.Then Inuyasha left.Kay got out of bed.And went to where her mind leads her.(which is the ballroom)She came to a old room which looked like a ballroom.(For those of you guys who don't know this ballroom is wrecked.)The room had a flew holes in them.this remains me of a sing I didn't even know I know.Oh well I want to sing it for some reason

"Dancing bears

Painted wings

Thing I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance though a sliver storm

Figures dancing gracefully.

Across my memory

ooh OOH ooh

ooh ooh OOH

ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh........

Ah ah ah

ah Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahah a ah..............

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a sliver Storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory.....................

Far away

Long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember....

And..... A song.........

Someone sings.........

Once...........

Upon......

A.....

December................................."(If u watched the movie this is when imaginary people comes to life and dance and in this story Kay is dancing with a imaginary boy.)

"I think we have a winner,"said a voice in the shadows.

"What?For what,"asked Inuyasha in the shadows.

"For a pretend Kagome!"said the men in the shadows with Inuyasha

"Fine.BUT she needs to audition like the other people Miroku."said Inuyasha

"Fine"said Miroku

"YO KAY!COME OVER HERE!"shouted Inuyasha

"WHY?"was Kay's reply

"JUST GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

"BITE ME(means make me)"

"YOU'RE A STUBBORN ONE AREN'T YOU?"

"SOOOO?"

"WRETCH"

"IDIOT"

"SUPIT"

"ASSHOLE"

"SHUT UP!"

"BITE ME."

"SURE!!!"(LOL)

"EWWW PERVERT !FINE I'LL BE UP THERE."

"Finally"

"Yes!"Miroku said

"What?"Inuyasha asked

"I'm not the only pervert in this house"

Bannnnnnngggggg can be heard around the house(or castle).Inuyasha hit miroku in the head with a book beside him on the table.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!YOUR TELLING ME THAT I'M A PERVERT?!!??!!!"Inuyasha shouted.

"wooooo you guys having a dog fight?"asked Kay.(go girl)

"Come with me."Inuyasha said and with that Inuyasha Begin to leave and Kay followed.A stage came to view in a few minutes.

"We are here,"

"Why am I here anyways?"

"Do you want to go to China and see if you're a princess?"asked Inuyasha

"Well I never know my past.I got to the orphanage when i was 6."answered Kay

"Then we want to see if you are the princess in our mind"said Inuyasha"come on!"Inuyasha reached for Kay's had and they linked hand.Inuyasha pulled Kay all the way to the stage.When they got there and saw what they were doing they both thew there hands away and Inuyasha blushed hot pink while Kay blushed beet red.(wow long sentence)

"Well.Go up and we'll tell you what to do."Inuyasha said.

"O-Okay"Kay said still in a dark shade of red.She ran up.

"First sing a song.Any song"a men said

"OK-kay,can I have a male to sing with?"Kay asked.

"I'll sing with you"answered Inuyasha

"Inuyasha we are singing Bring Me To Life"Kay whispered.

"Okay"Inuyasha said

Then she sang"

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home"  
  
"Wake me up"Inuyasha sang

"Wake me up inside"Kay sang

"I can't wake up"Inuyasha sang

"Wake me up inside"

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark"

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run"

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone"

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life"  
  
"Wake me up"

"Wake me up inside"

"I can't wake up"

"Wake me up inside"

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark"

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run"

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone"

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become"  
  
"Bring me to life"

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"

"Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything"

"Without a thought without a voice without a soul"

"Don't let me die here"

"There must be something more"

"Bring me to life"  
  
"Wake me up"

"Wake me up inside"

"I can't wake up"

"Wake me up inside"

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark"

"Wake me up"

"Bid my blood to run"

"I can't wake up"

"Before I come undone"

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life"

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"

"Bring me to life"they finished.

Clap,clap,clap.wisper.....wisper.

"Okay.You're perfect.You have a voice that sounds like a princess."said a man

"So I get to maybe see my family?Yay."

"We'll be leaving tomorrow Kay okay?"asked inuyasha.

"Sure"answered Kay.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I'll leave it there.

i used the songs Workin' It Out by Hilary Duff,once upon a December,bring me to life by Evanescence (my fav. band)

i changed the plot alittle.Naraku is going to appear in this fic.

PLZ R&R

until next time!


	3. The Adventure starts

8{I still own nothing except Zejune,Zijay,Zejuly and Dearum}8

8{PLZ R&R}8

8{I'll try not to put too muck songs in here}8

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter 3 The Adventure starts

Splash.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"yelled someone.

"Finally our awake,"Inuyasha said"your a deep sleeper."

"INUYASHA YOU BETTER RUN.DIE!!!!!!!!"Kay yelled wet.Everything fell anime style.Inuyasha was being tickled to death and Kay was on top of him.

"I HAHAH GIVE AHAHAH UP HAHAHA,"Inuyasha yelled

"Promise me that you will never do that,"Kay said in a mother voice.

"Yes mother"laughed Inuyasha and then that did it"hahaha what are you doin ahaha that for?"

"Don't call me mother,you have to say sorry and do me one favor whenever i want.Promise?"asked Kay.

"Yes moth- err Kay" inuyasha answer.

"Hey there.Get moving.Unless you're doing something important there?"Miroku asked smirking

"PERVERT!"both of them yelled.And then got off of each other both blushing beet red.

"I thought so.Oh and Kay we're leaving today so get packing!"Miroku pointed out.(oops forgot to tell you guys.Kay had been there for 3 days.I just skipped 3 days.)Kay run to the closet but stopped .

"Oh and Inuyasha."Kay said.  
"what?"Inuyasha asked.  
"Get out of my room so I can change"Kay answered  
"Oops"Inuyasha said blush light pink.After a few minutes Kay was done.  
"Well what are we having for breakfast?"Kay asked  
"Raven.(That's inuyasha!)"Inuyasha Answered.  
"Don't we have that everyday?"Kay asked rolling her eyes.  
"If you don't like it then cook something else"Inuyasha snapped  
"Fine!I will!"Kay snapped back  
"Feh!"

Kay walked down to the kitchen and cooked.  
"luckily I know how to cook"Kay mumbled

When the breakfast was done all the men came running down all so happy to see something else then raven which was pancakes,bread and bacon.In moments later all the food was gone.

"MAN!What am I going to eat?"asked Kay.  
" I left some bacon and pancakes under the table"Inuyasha smiled a rare smile.  
"Man how did you get Inuyasha to leave food for you and make him smile?"Asked a very confused Miroku.  
"Can't I if I want????"Inuyasha barked.(ohhh inuyasha barked.let's pause and imagen......awwwwww.)  
'wow that was very rarely thought.Then she got her food under the table.  
"So where are we going today?"Kay asked.  
"We're going to go to North Korea."Miroku said still alittle shocked of Inuyasha's actions"and we'll meet Sango there and she'll help us on what the young princess should know."  
"wait!Isn't that kind of cheating?"Kay asked.  
"well ...no.If you are the princess then you can't remember what -""Your past was."Inuyasha budged in.  
"OKAY!SO LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN!!."Kay shouted

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

GOMEN!That was a very short chapter.I didn't have time to write before going to bed so I'll write late tomorrow.(And because I'm writing a new fic!Yay!PLZ read my other fic when it's out!)


	4. The train ride

8{I still own nothing except Zejune,Zijay,Zejuly and Dearum}8  
  
8{PLZ R&R}8

8{This is for all my reviewers,If I don't get too mush reviewers this story is going to move kind of slow but I'll update 2 a week.}8  
  
8{I'll try not to put too much songs in here}8

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

They arrived at the train station.

"Here we are"Miroku said."We're going to take train 137(I have never rode a train before so I don't know here trains are ordered so don't sue me.)Your guys go there first.I have an important thing to do.And that is to ask that beautiful lady there to bear my child."Miroku whispered the last part so softly that Inuyasha can't even hear.

"Okay.We'll meet you there"Inuyasha said and with that Inuyasha dragged Kay and the luggages to 137(Don't ask me how he did that.).Inuyasha gave there ticket to the gate person.

"You can stop dragging me now"Kay blushed.

"Oh.Sorry"Inuyasha said without blushing(Well that is the first).They went on the train.Miroku arrived with a red hand print on his face.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened,"Inuyasha sighed.After a few minutes Kay fell asleep on the train and was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder.From that Inuyasha blushed beet red.After 6 hours Kay finny awoke.

"Did you know that you snore when you're tired?"Inuyasha asked.

"No!I really do snore?"Kay asked.

"Yep"Inuyasha answered.That's when Kay noticed she was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder and blushed the reddest of all red.(OHHHHH alot of blushing).Her throat was dry all of a sudden and her version was blurred.

"Em thanks for letting me use your shoulder"Kay magged to choke out and was the last sentence she said before she passed out.

"No prob.Kay are you Okay???"Inuyasha asked."KAY???????"Inuyasha touched her forehead.

"OH MY GOD YOUR BURNING!YOU HAVE A HIGH FEVER!!SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR."Inuyasha yelled just alittle over normal panicking.After 5 minutes a women who was the Doctor came.(Don't asked me how she came.Just stay with it,)

"The girl is fine but has a high fever.Give her this every 10 hours"The women said as she handed Inuyasha a bottle of cough syrup

"Thanks"Inuyasha mumbled.After 5 hours Kay woke up.

"Huh?When am I"Kay asked as Kay looked around the room.

"You're at the trains peasant room.You had a high fever.You should of seen Inuyasha's face and heard his voice when you passed out.It was priceless."Miroku laughed.And then explained how is looked like.That's when Kay noticed Inuyasha's hand on her hand.Inuyasha was asleep 'What the?Inuyasha did that for me?Is this the Inuyasha I knew?He is more nicer.'Kay thought

"I'll leave you guys alone "Miroku said.

"Inuyasha"Kay said as Kay shaked Inuyasha.Inuyasha stirred.

"Ya Kay?"Inuyasha asked

"Why did you panic when you found out I had a high fever?"Kay asked

"Um....errrr....emm....a...."Inuyasha couldn't find a word to say.(OH no can't resist!Can't put a song is this chap.Can't resist.Can't fight.LOL I just had to put a song in here."can you sing a song to me?"

'What did that came from?'"Okay,It's is a lullaby"Kay said then sang"

May your heart be filled with songs  
  
And may your friends all sing along  
  
May your voice be true and strong  
  
May you always have a song  
  
May your heart be filled with love  
  
Full of peace just like a dove!  
  
Just like heaven shines above. . .  
  
May you always have a song. . .  
  
May you always have a song  
  
And may your friends all sing along  
  
May your heart be true and strong  
  
May you always have a song. . .  
  
A simple melody that-------"Inuyasha was already fast asleep.'Sweet dreams Inuyasha'Kay thought as she too fell asleep

{Ten hours}  
"Finally!That was the most longest ride I ever had."Inuyasha complained

"Ditto,you Kay?"Miroku said.

"Whatever."Coughed Kay.Her fever has not been gone yet.

"Over here Inuyasha,Miroku."A women yelled.Inuyasha,Kay and Miroku went to the women's voice.

"Hi guys.And you are and you are?"The women asked Kay.

"I'm {Achoo}Kay,"Kay Achooed(IS there such thing?)

"Oh so you're the one that the men choice.I'm Sango."Sango said.

"Ah my dear Sango"Miroku said dreamily.{Grope}(He groped Sango)Then came a slap.

"HEITA!!!!STOP CALLING ME DEAR OR MISS OR LADY SANGO!AND STOP GROPING ME!!!!"Sango yelled.Both Inuyasha and Kay sweatdroped.

"Do they do that often?"Kay asked.

"Yep!"was Inuyasha's answered

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
That was short.Any way Gomen for not updating.I don't know the song.I used it from another persons fic.Don't sue me because of that.

until next time see ya.


	5. Painful histories

8{I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't review when I promised to review.When I was on the middle of the chapter I had to go to my parent's friends house for a party.I don't know what party.Then on Saturday I had to go see fireworks and today.Well I had to go to my piano recital and my performances that's going to be no TV!Ek I'm scared.I have to perform signlaunge in Chinese on the Taiwanese festal.My mom signed me up of it.Curse her.Oh well.I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK.SO Gomen.

8{The fan fiction net deleted my Authors note so I'm going to write the schedule again.

Monday I post a chap of Anastasia (Thing)Story

Wednesday=Anastasia and Fairytale(Thing)Story

Friday=fairytale(thing)Story

(Thing=Similar to story. ex.A magic mirror to cause a fairy tale}8

8{Thanks reviewers!I'll continue this fic!

trixie-trix:i love this story too! please please please continue it! i hope she gets better! what did she catch? well, can't wait to find out what happens next! bye!  
Kat

Me:Thanks.I'll continue it because I have 7 reviews.I can't tell you just yet what she catched .

Kag of the Sengoku Forest:Hmm... maybe she should learn about the royal family?

Me:Great idea!Thanks

CoolCat10988:  
Hey I would have made it only for me  
not those boys  
then had them watch me eat while the eat raven

he he he  
I'm evil

ME:WOOOOOO your evil.Just kidding Anyways She couldn't steal it away from the boys because There is soo many of them.

Kag of the Sengoku Forest:  
Ah! Don't be slow! Well, you reviewed my story, so I'm reviewing yours. I love this story! Please update soon. My only critisim is that you might want to proofread a little more. Okay! Till you or I update, ja ne!

ME:I will proofread it a little more.I won't be slow.I love your story!

crystal:i love the movie Anastasia,and i think that was a nice beginning to start it off.

Me:Thanks.  
  
DeathAngelthestreetfighte:Okay lets go on with the story now!

Me:Ya lets}8

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Painful histories.

QQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

{Last time}

They arrived to Tokyo and Kay met Sango.Kay caught some kind of sickness.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

After the car ride to Sango's rented house everyone went to bed.

{Saturday morning}

"Oy wench.WAKE UP!"Inuyasha called behind the door.

"20 more mins Ame."Kay mumbled.

"Oy I'm not this Aime girl."Inuyasha yelled.

"ZzZZZzZZzz"Was Kay's replay

"I'm coming in."Inuyasha went in and saw Kay.She was in lala land.Inuyasha went on the side of the bed and yelled"OY GET UP!!!"To her ear.Kay's face shot up and hit Inuyasha's head that was above her head.Inuyasha fell on top of Kay.They blush the reddest possible shade at the position that they where in.Inuyasha was 1 inch for Kay's face.They looking into each others eyes.Inuyasha without knowing closed the inch by kissing Kay.And the surprising thing was Kay kissed back,but of course the moment was recked by Miroku.

"Go Inuyasha!Whaoooooooo!!"Miroku Cheered.The couple jumped up and there was two bangs and a sneeze heard by Inuyasha,Sango who was just passing by the room and heard everything and Kay who sneezed that moment(Hey I just want to add that in to remind you guys that she still is sick but I'm not telling you what).Inuyasha punched Miroku while Sango hit Him with the book she was holding from the library .({sigh}When Will Miroku learn?Um....That will be never)Sango dragged the unconscious Miroku out of the scene.

"Um...I should go so you can change,"Inuyasha said while Kay got up.She was wearing almost see through PJ.Inuyasha blushed cherry red and made a mental note to take her shopping someday.

"Um.. ya "Kay said and with that Inuyasha dragged himself out of the room._'I can't believe that he kissed me and I kissed back._'Kay changed her clothes.She went out of her _room'Why do I keep blushing.What is this feeling every time I'm around him?Why did I kiss back?Why?Why?Why?Will I break the promise that I will never ever love?'_

{Flashback}

Eric(He used to be Kay's boyfriend) came down the hall of the high school he was in search of Kay.He found her.

"Hey!'Eric grinned

"Hi!"Kay smiled.

"Why did I see you kiss Kougu(Spell?)?"Eric's grin turned to frown when he said this.

"I didn't!Kou...."She was cut off from Eric's mouth on hers and the riping sound of her shirt.

"MUMMMMMMUMMUM!!"Kay said to his mouth(She was trying to say SOMEBODY HELP ME!!HEEEEELPPPPP!!).Luckily the gym teacher passed and saw this and the scared face Kay had.

"Hey what are you doing???"The teacher said.While getting Eric off Kay.When he did Kay blasted tears soo fast that no one could respond it.

"He...HEE ttrr..ried to rrr..ippp me..meme(Full sentience "He tried to rip me")!!"Kay sobbed.

"You"re going to see the principal young man."The teacher said in a serious voice.

"You will pay Kay!You will!"Shouted Eric

"I promise that I will never love after that.All man is not Worth it."Kay mumbled.

{end flashback}

Kay got to the kitchen just to see a stack of history books.

"Woa...what is this for?"Kay questioned.

"Today we have to refresh your memory on history or tell you history so we can get you to seem like a princess,"Inuyasha said but mumbled the _or_ part.

"Okay but can I have breakfast first?......And tell me IT_ **is**_ NOT RAMEN!""Kay shouted.

"Well then I won't tell you!"Inuyasha snapped and Kay 'ached'.

"You don't ever get sick of ramen do you?(Um... let me answer that... no)"Kay sighed

"No"Inuyasha said sarcastically(Same old Inuyasha).Kay got in the kitchen before Inuyasha can say another word and cooked Ramen.

{After breakfast}

"So....What I'm I going to remember today?"Kay asked.

"The family history...And what we tell you IS very Important."Sango said seriously.

"Okay I'll start on the family"Miroku said,"The Higerlashi family are all priestess.For generations they had to marry a prince of another country to not pervent war and deaths.But they don't need to anymore that Inuyasha will tell you later why.There are many more history but those I told you is most important.If you want learn more we have books of the history of japan bu-"

"Ya that is about it for the history of japan.I'm here to tell you who we are,"Sango cut in,"I am an demon exterminator of the country.I protect the lords.I'm the only one left since Naraku(Spell?)...He..tricked my dad to killing my mom.(Yes I changed the history about Sango)But somehow my brother and I escaped.Not long after that we heard that our dad was killed by Naraku.Same as the rest of the other demon exterminators.We where the last of our kind.Naraku found us and tried to kill us but I escaped because my brother stalled him and told me to run.I did because I had no choice.After that I heard that Naraku took my brother and used him.He is still alive but he is controlled by Naraku.So now I'm the only kind that is good"Sango then blasted into tears."And then The lord took me in.There I met Inuyasha And Miroku.I was named the lords protector.Inuyasha and Miroku will tell you their history."Sango sobbed.Kay comforted her.

"And my history is that I'm a monk.I'm the last of my kind too.It was caused by Naraku also.He put curses on all the monks.Every monk has a hole in their hand.It is called the wind tunnel.It sucks everything up around them.Every monk was not fast enough to find a wife to give birth to there child before their wind tunnel swallow them up,Except my dad.He found a wife just in time.But what he didn't know is when I'm born I would be cursed on the wind tunnel too.And so I was cursed.I ,somehow without knowing my wing tunnel sallowed my mother.Someday My wind tunnel will sallow me up so that is why I must ask you to bear my cli--"Miroku was cut by a bang on the head by Sango.

"Feh.Same old Miroku.Anyway I'm a Hanyou.I never trusted anyone once my mom was died.Mostly I depend on myself.I was alone Hanyou until I met Miroku walking down the street.He tried to kill me.(0--ya I just want it to be like that.Miroku would never kill Inuyasha.seriously)"On that Miroku woke up.

"Hey!I thought you where evil."Miroku protested.

"Ya,whatever anyway Miroku and I was taken in by the lord also and was the cook for the lord since I had very long claws I didn't have to use a knife.But Miroku was there as my assistant.Anyway that is about it.Oh ya and the thing that Miroku motioned that I was going to tell you was the shikon jewel.The jewel of four souls.It can grant you any wish you want.The higerlashi family don't have to marry a prince anymore because the jewel is sealed.It has vanished."Inuyasha finished.Kay stared into Inuyasha's eyes._'There is something he is not telling me.he's eyes are kind of lying.Oh well if he don't want to tell me.Whatever_.'

"Well then let me tell you some of me."Kay ignored the sigh from Inuyasha."When I was years 6 old. I lost my memory of my young.Who I was.Where I lived.Everything.I was seen walking around the train station.The orphanage took me in.But not long after that I was adopted.My adopted parents was killed by...Someone.So I was in the orphanage again.I was there ever since that day.I come out of it when I could live on my own and that is when I met Inuyasha and Miroku."Kay finished._'There is something that she was lying about.I can see it in her eyes.The nervous look on her face.Feh.I don't care.She was soo close on letting me say what I keeping in my mind and tried not to say.Man that was a close one.'_

"If you want to lear-"Inuyasha was cut off by a big bang.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

WOOOOO cliffhanger.Anyway that was long.I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update.I had swimming class and all those stuff anyway I'll update faster!Muhahaha I'm evil to leave this a cliffhanger.

Until next time


	6. HELP?

Okay I'll update this story faster then the other.

Enjoy  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

HELP!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

last time:A huge bang interrupted Inuyasha's sentience.

This time.

Then huge bang was heard from the kitchen.

"I'll go checkout what it is"Sango husked.Sango left.

About 20 bangs where heard 1 min. after.

"Stay here I'll go check out what it is."Inuyasha whispered to Kay.Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen.And looked inside and saw(Okay I'm going to let you guess what what it might be.If you the beginning once more their is a hint.You have to be smart to figure this out......................................................................................................................................................................... Okay STOP THINKING and read)a sight that made Inuyasha(DUM.DUM what is it?)crack up.There was a sango very angry and I mean ANGRY, holding a flying pan!A red faced maid holding air that was supposed to be there before Sango took it.Miroku on the floor with about 20 bumps on his head.(MUHAHAHA didn't think of that did you?Well the hints was that sango left and miroku left when he smelled food.Okay I didn't put that in did i?((Okay is anyone confused?I confusing today.I have too much mood swings))Oh well too late I can't change it.)Kay walked in.

"Okay,what happened?"Kay asked and sighed at the same time.She was relived that it wasn't Someone busting into the house to steal stuff.

There was silence for 2 minutes.

"Well...the pervert there was looking for food I guess but then before he got to the food her asked the maid to bear his child and groped her.It is the 7 time he asked women to bear his child today.Sigh And I hit him so much times is because it is no time to eat and he also groped me(Okay just kind of imagine that.I have no clue how he could do that.)"Sango explained.

"Sigh I want to get some fresh air."Inuyasha suddenly said.

"Can I come with you?"Kay asked.

"Feh whatever.Last time I checked it was a free country."Inuyasha mumble,put on his shoes then walked out of the door with Kay trailing and followed the same thing behind.

They walked in silence.Kay looked at the park ahead of them.It was all covered with snow.Winter was beautiful.It has been about a week since Kay left her old home and started this journey.While Kay was deep in thought she didn't notice Inuyasha has stopped which caused Kay to bump on his back.

"What the heck?"Kay mumbled and looked at why Inuyasha stopped.There in front of him was a lady in a Fancy kimono,hair pulled into a bun and a fan in one hand.

"What are YOU doing here?"Inuyasha asked with a frown

"Why to take the princess of course."The woman snapped.

"Not without a fight."Inuyasha snapped back as he drew out a old sword.

The battle began with The woman swinging her fan as a gust of wind headed straight to Inuyasha and Kay.Inuyasha Dodged it but Kay didn't.

"Kay!!"Inuyasha yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa"Kay screamed as it hit her unconscious.The woman swooped down and Took Kay off in a huge white thing.

"See ya Inuyasha."The woman laughed evilly.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQqq

Okay I know that was the most SUCKLYest chapter I wrote but come on!I have tons of homework since Summer is over!ACh!SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much homework!I'll promise to write a longer chapter next time.

As for now

-je ne


	7. The Wind Scar

Chapter 8

The Wind Scar

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kay's preview

All I see was darkness.I was all alone in a blank room.I was laying and floating.It was all darkness.I was all alone just like 10 years ago, darkness.I was scared.I stood up and started walking,walking in a never ending darkness.There seems like there was no end,at least I thought.Right in front of me was Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry"Inuyasha said with tears inside his eyes,and then he walked away.

"Inuyasha,Inuyasha?INUYASHA!!"I yelled as I began running but every step I took the faster Inuyasha seemed to be walking,until he was out of view I stopped.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled as I began to sink into the ground.

(Realty)

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kay yelled as her face shot up.She was sweating all over.Kay's eye lad flapped open.There was someone holding on her hand.She looked down.There was Inuyasha sleeping(OMG INUYASHA IS SLEEPING?Oh nvm sorry to interfere.PLZ read on) beside her.'Awww he looks soo cute when he's sleeping ' thought.Kay reached to touch his ear.Inuyasha stirred by Kay's touch.Kay retrieved her hands back.

"Oh your awake"Inuyasha yawned

"How much time did I sleep or go unconscious?"Kay asked.

"2 Days"Inuyasha said.

"What happened?"Kay asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well............. heres what happened.

(Flashback)

After Kay got knocked unconscious.Inuyasha chased the lady.

"You crowd!Come back here and fight Kagura(IS it her name?)"Inuyasha shouted as he took a swing with the rusty sword that became a fang at Kagura.Kagura fought back.They did this for quite a while.Dodging attacks and attacking.

"ACH!I have no time for this"Kagura yelled frustrated.She took a big blow to inuyasha while Inuyasha was recovering from her last attack.

"INUYASHA!!"Kay's voice was heard but then died down again.Inuyasha turned and saw the blow from Kagura and dodged it was much difficulty because the blow covered alot of area.The blow hit his eye thought.Kagura fun off with her big flying feather thing.

"Oh no you don't!"Inuyasha yelled one eye bleeding.Inuyasha saw two big auras collide and a gap between them.'I don't know why but my mind is telling me to take a blow in the middle'Inuyasha thought.He took a big blow at the middle and a big force came going to Kagura.It cut half the feather in half with Kay in one half and Kagura in the other.

"I'll get you for this!"Kagura shouted as she flew away.Inuyasha caught the falling Kay.

(End of flashback)

And I got you home."Inuyasha finished.

"Thanks for saving me"Kay whispered.Uncomfortable silence followed after that.

"Well it is supposed to be me thanking you!You helped me discover the Wind Scar.(Inuyasha thanking someone?I thought I'll never see another day)It wouldn't of happened if you didn't get into trouble."Inuyasha responded.

"The Wind Scar?"Kay questioned.

"It is one of my sword's powerful attack,"Inuyasha answered.

"Oh................"Kay said dully.There was silence again.

"So how is your eye?"Kay broke the silence.

"It's as good as new.I'm a demon remember?"Inuyasha said in a da voice.

QQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Okay I updated ASAP.I'm a grade 6'er so go easy on me Okay?until next time

-je ne!


End file.
